How to Save a Tsar
by RavenSara84
Summary: AU. What if King George made a different decision? To save his cousin and his family?


Title: How to Save a Tsar

Rating: T

Pairing:

Notes: I was listening to Life Among the Distant the Stars (Doctor Who series 4, Murray Gold) when researching for this story, somehow I found it fitted rather well.

Summery: King George V is in two minds over his cousin Tsar Nicholas and his family in turbulent Russia, with the Great War going on MI1 are planning to free the Royal family, but it is Britain himself who needs to make sure they succeed.

A blonde haired man with green eyes and rather bushy eyebrows stands before his King, awaiting his orders. Like all the men in the Palace, he is smartly dressed, suit and tie, his shoes polished and not a crease to be seen, the only let down was his messy hair, although everyone in the Royal family knew that the man's hair was rather untameable, Queen Victoria herself tried to take it but conceded that his hair was wild due to the old ways of their people.

The nation decided to take it as a compliment; he was too old to care about what his hair looked like any more, and maybe it was now a reminder of the olden days, when men would fight in wars with only swords and shields, when people travelled around their country and would only leave if it was required of them.

_How things have changed!_ He thought to himself, watching the King look out the window.

"My King…" He began to speak, he had waited too long, every minute that passed was precious.

"I know Lord Arthur, I know," The man sighed and Arthur felt a pang in his heart, George had only been in power for seven years after his father's death, but he had to deal with a war, against Germany and now… Now he had to make the decision whether or not to save the Russian Royal family.

The Government had already offered asylum before, when the Revolution started to build up speed, Arthur himself had spoken to Russia, who quietly refused, saying that it would blow over.

Nations made mistakes, no matter how old they lived, they would always make fatal mistakes.

"If we leave now…"

George shook his head and Arthur just looked at the brown haired man in shock and the King smiled sadly; "We can't, the people… the conditions for the people are worsening Arthur, there could easily be a revolution here,"

"They are your family!" Arthur cried out and the King was startled, never had he heard Arthur raise his voice in anger; "You can't be serious, you can save them…"

"My people would…"

"_I_ know your people better!" The green eyes narrowed in anger and disappointment; "I _know_ what they want from a King, I _know_ that they would rather have you save your family, even if they are cousins, from certain death! Think of your Aunt!"

George sighed and looked out of the window again, the rain drop falling down the glass and he made his decision, it would be final and no one could nor would talk him out of it, perhaps he should speak to May about it, but with Arthur in such a state he had to do this on his own.

"Remember who I am Arthur," George said firmly as the nation continued to look right at him defiantly; "I will give you this task, however the cousin must understand that without his throne he will be another member of the court,"

_Former Tsar of Russia._ Arthur thought to himself and nodded; _Better than being dead._

"MI1 have made plans already, take some people with you and be careful,"

Arthur smiled, relieved that the King was going to do something about his cousin's plight and bowed before leaving the room.

He made his way down to his own quarters to finish packing and to send a telegram to Russia, to let him know that help was coming, _finally_.

The nation of Britain could feel his people, the collective wants and desires, to be protected and safe, to help others in need, to fight the invaders. Some things never change, even if society had changed in so many hundred years the basics of the people were the same.

He would take some men with him and save the Tsar and his family, bring them back and have them settled in one of the smaller palaces that the King allows guests in.

The question was how to get there? The easiest way was ship, the way Arthur preferred to travel, it was easy, convenient and no hassle, but with the war going on…

_Oh stuff it! We're going by ship, it's faster and if any German gets in our way we'll deal with them._ Arthur thought to himself as closed his bag, collected his coat and made his way out.

He hoped that he wouldn't be too late to help.


End file.
